


Pojok Perpustakaan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drabble, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hanamaru melihat sesosok “merah” di pojok perpustakaan.





	Pojok Perpustakaan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Pre-Canon.

Hanamaru sedang merapikan buku bekas dipinjam ke rak mereka masing-masing saat ia melihat sesuatu—atau seseorang—bersembunyi di balik rak pojok.

 _Siapa?_ Hanamaru memutuskan untuk menghampiri.

Di balik rak itu, Hanamaru melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah kucir dua sedang membaca sebuah majalah berisi banyak gadis berpakaian warna-warni.

“Itu majalah apa, zura?” tanya Hanamaru, tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. “Kelihatannya menarik untuk dibaca!”

Gadis berambut merah tadi menoleh. Wajahnya perlahan memerah, mungkin malu karena ketahuan membaca sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diketahui orang lain. Justru dia sengaja bersembunyi di pojok perpustakaan agar tidak diketahui, ‘kan?

“IIIIIII!!!”

Dan seperti itulah Hanamaru bertemu Ruby.


End file.
